Del odio al amor ¿o viceversa?
by asahi-neko
Summary: Desapareció una noche a sus 6 años, fue rescatada por una familia noble y después matan a los mayores. Ahora le tiene un odio a los responsables de ello. ¿Quien es ella? Hinata, solamente Hinata. (UA) (Edad Media)
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos! Nueva historia, esta va a estar narrada por varios personajes, yo indicare cuando cambian. Y las personalidades se van explicar poco a poco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

-Edad Media-

" _Kuso_ " . Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando los vi. Sólo tenía que pasar por desapercibida y escapar.

— Disculpe señor, ¿ha visto a una joven de cabellos azules y ojos color perla...? — las voces de los bandidos se escuchaban más cerca así que no tuve más remedio que acelerar el paso sin llegar a correr.

" _Kuso_ " . Hoy me estaban pasando tantas cosas que ya había maldecido dos veces en menos de 5 minutos. Esta vez por una mano que estaba sobre mi hombro.

— Disculpe señorita — maldito desgraciado, me iba pagar ese casi infarto que me daba. Giro mi cuerpo para darle la cara, no sin asegurarme bien de cubrirme con su cuerpo —. Pero se le ha caído esto.

Cínico. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me lo quitó y el muy cínico tenía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. Se lo arrebate con "delicadeza".

— Muchas gracias señor, moriría si hubiera perdido mi collar — dije mi ya practicado guión y sonriendo forzosamente —. Por favor, si no es molestia y no le quito de su tiempo, acepte ir a mi casa a tomar un café.

— Será un placer — contestó poniendo un brazo en mis hombros y caminando discretamente rápido para escapar.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! — gritó uno de los bandidos corriendo hacia nosotros. " _Kuso_ ". En verdad era tiempo récord.

— ¡Ya sabes que hacer, felina! — me llamó con mi apodo.

— ¡Nos vemos canino! — me despedí de el y eché a correr por todo el reino.

Ya estaba a punto de perderlos para poder regresar a casa sin tener que pelear. Pero tuve que chocar con alguien antes de que lo hiciera y me alcanzaron.

— ¡Dejen en paz a esta niña y hagan algo más cobardes! — dijo una gruesa voz, perteneciente al dueño de los zapatos que veía ahí — ¿¡Que esperan!?

— ¡Si U-Uchiha-sama! — escuché pasos alejarse.

No iba a delatar mi identidad, era alguien de la familia Real de Sharingan. De hecho era muy indignante para mi, ser salvada por uno de ellos, pues eran los responsables de aquello...

— Niña, levanta tu cara — no lo hice, ni lo iba a hacer —. No te humilles mas y muestra tu cara.

— ¡Uchiha-sama! Los Uzumaki y la Haruno han llegado — dijo un guardia, mi salvador.

— Que cobarde de tu parte al no mostrar tu cara pequeña ladrona, eres un asco de persona que no tiene el valor de afrontar las cosas y levantarse del suelo — dijo muy secamente. De hecho hasta tiro dinero enfrente —. Eso saldará tu deuda con aquellos, incluso, sobrara para más. ¡Vámonos Suigetsu!

El guardia se quedó unos segundos viendo como apretaba mis manos en puños, viendo como había sido humillada. Sacudió mis cabellos y murmuró un "lo siento" para luego irse.

— Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie — murmure, tome el dinero y se lo di a una señora que pedía limosna cerca de ahí.

~.~

¿Quien soy yo? No lo sé, soy nadie o simplemente Hinata. Yo no tengo familia, o simplemente no la recuerdo. A la única persona que considero como hermano es Kiba. Después de todo su familia me rescató a mis escasos 6 años y me protegió siempre. Pero ahora sólo estábamos nosotros dos, su familia había sido asesinada.

Había sido humillada como nunca y no se iba a volver a repetir. Sólo por mi maldito orgullo paso eso. Detuve el golpe con la espada que tenía cuando me encontraron.

— Hina-chan, hoy estas más ruda que nunca — me dijo mientras tomábamos un descanso.

— Me lo debías — dije restandole importancia —. ¿Akamaru esta arriba?

— No, cuando entrenamos duerme aquí en el sótano, vez allá está — señaló un rincón donde estaba un enorme perro blanco —. ¿Por que lo dices...

No terminó la pregunta por un ruido que se escuchó arriba, nos miramos con complicidad y nos pusimos nuestras capas.

— ¡Karín-chan! Te dije que no entraras — un rubio dijo a una pelirroja.

— No me vuelvan a dejar sola — entró una tercera persona, una mujer.

— ¡Te quedaste sola por baka! — dijo la pelirroja.

— ¡A ti también te lo dije! Esta casa puede ser de bandidos...

— ¡La rubia de la puerta, no te muevas o los matamos! — dijo Kiba colocando su espada en el cuello de la pelirroja.

— ¿Quienes son? — pregunté, poniendo mi espada muy pegada al cuello del rubio.

Este volteó para tratar de ver mi rostro, pero no pudo y murmuró "¿El escudo de los Hyuga? ".

— ¡Contesten ya! — gritó Kiba, ¿pero a que se refería con eso?

— Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Príncipe del Reino Kyubi — dijo el levantando las manos.

— Uzumaki Ino, Princesa del Reino Kyubi y hermana de Naruto — dijo temblando, a pesar que nadie la amenazaba con una espada en su cuello.

— Uzumaki Karín, Duquesa de Kyubi y prima de estos idiotas — dijo la pelirroja a punto de llorar.

— Nunca hemos escuchado de ustedes ¿Que hacen aquí? — pregunté.

— Entramos aquí por error. Venimos para el baile que van a hacer los Uchiha, de hecho, llegamos antes porque somos amigos cercanos — decía el rubio —. Pero... ¿que hace aquí una Hyuga si llegan hasta el día del baile?

— ¿Quien es esa tal "Hyuga" ? — pregunté con cierto grado de curiosidad.

— No se... dímelo tú — dijo Naruto haciendo un ágil movimiento quitandome mi espada... corrección no tan ágil, porque caímos al suelo, el encima de mí y mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — gritó Kiba, golpeó a la pelirroja en el cuello haciendo que se desmayara e Ino corrió con ella. Kiba se acercó a donde estábamos Naruto y yo.

— Que curioso, tienes los mismos ojos que los Hyuga, pero no recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez — dijo Naruto viendo mi rostro detenidamente, tenía sus manos agarrando las mías, pero tenía las piernas libres y eso fue un error de el.

Rápidamente le di una patada en su parte y me levanté rápidamente tomando mi espada y apuntandole, sin tomarme la molestia de volver a ponerme la capucha.

— Que movimiento más ágil, sin duda me confie de que eras mujer — dijo Naruto sorprendido.

— Subestimar a Hinata-chan es un error muy grave — comentó Kiba apuntando a la rubia que me miraba fijamente y con la mirada reflejando sorpresa e incredulidad.

— ¿Quieren ir al baile? — soltó de la nada Ino sonriendo amablemente —. Digo, en modo de disculpa por haber entrado a su propiedad.

Kiba y yo bajamos la guardia, eran inofensivos, tan sólo ver como buscaban la manera de salvarse me lo decía.

— Oh maravilloso, iremos a un baile. ¿Y que ganaríamos con ir a un baile de niños mimados? — dije sarcasticamente.

— Humm, pues... relajarse un poco y divertiste — dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Además no se preocuparían por sus identidades puesto que es de máscaras y por el vestuario no se preocupen, nosotros se los daremos, además de que habrá buena música y comida — dijo Ino, hablaba con tanta facilidad que no parecía que hace unos momentos su vida estaba en riesgo y estaba hablando con amigos de toda la vida.

— ¡Iremos! — exclamó Kiba y yo abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¿¡Que!? Claro que no iremos, Kiba-niisan — dije cruzandome de brazos.

— Oh vamos Hinata-chan, hace años que no salimos desde... — su mirada se oscurecio y yo sentí culpa —... tu sabes, y no estaría mal relajarnos un poco. Además, nuestras identidades están a salvo.

Suspiro. Si no me hubieran salvado, no hubieran muerto, porque por alguna extraña razón, muchas personas intentaban secuestrarme o matarme y Kiba siempre me defendió. Además él ya tiene 21 años - yo casi 16- y no sale con sus amigos por estar protegiendome y entrenando conmigo.

— Esta bien, pero espero que realmente la comida este buena, si no los demandare — bromeé un poco.

— ¡Gracias Hinata-chan! — gritó Ino dándome un abrazo muy fuerte, incluso sentí que su voz tembló al decir mi nombre.

— Ino-chan, tenemos que irnos. Esta por oscurecer y el teme debe de estar preocupado — dijo Naruto tomando a la pelirroja.

— Esta bien, vendré los siguientes días un par de horas antes para darles clases de etiqueta — dijo Ino despidiéndose y abrazandome nuevamente —. ¡Adiós y gracias!

Los Uzumaki se fueron y solté un enorme suspiro, definitivamente me iba a vengar de Kiba.

~.~

Y aquí estaba, aunque casi me habían arrastrado para que fuera. El enorme castillo de los Uchiha. Debo admitir que tienen un buen gusto, pero no voy a durar mucho tiempo ahí aunque tenga que regresarme caminando.

— Hinata-chan, vamos — Ino me jaló adentrandonos al castillo —. Tengo que presentarte a algunas personas. No te pongas nerviosa.

Asenti y discretamente le di una revisada a mi aspecto. Mi pelo que caía en forma de cascada estaba en orden, cortesía de Ino. Mi vestido era muy bonito color azul cielo con algunos detalles plateados y azules más fuertes, combinando con mi collar de plata con un zafiro y mi máscara, que cubría la parte de mis ojos, protegía mi identidad.

— Neji-kun, Hanabi-chan — habló la rubia llamando la atención de dos castaños —. ¿Como han estado? ¿No vino Hiashi-sama?

Los dos hicieron una reverencia ante el saludo de Ino y negando a la segunda pregunta de ella.

— Hemos estado bien, espero que sea lo mismo en tu caso. Hiashi-sama y Hitomi-sama no asistieron porque hoy es el aniversario de eso — dijo muy fríamente y con algo de tristeza el castaño, escuché un suspiro por parte de la otra —. Además, Hitomi-sama ha estado delicada de salud.

— Oh, que mal, espero que mejore — dijo Ino con cierta pena en su voz.

— Neji-niisan, Ino-chan, con su permiso, tengo que retirarme — dijo Hanabi haciendo una reverencia que fue respondida de la misma forma por Ino y Neji.

— Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de presentarte a alguien Neji-kun — dijo Ino suspirando de que Hanabi se haya ido y me dio un discreto empujón para salir de sus espaldas —. Neji-kun, ella es Inuzuka Hinata — de no ser por mi buena vista, no me habría dado cuenta de como abrió de forma exagerada sus ojos, que eran iguales a los míos, incluso le dio una mirada a Ino y esta se limitó a asentir.

— Hyuga Neji, un placer conocerte — dijo haciendo una reverencia que correspondí y tomó mi mano - que tenía un guante blanco que terminaba algunos centímetros después de la muñeca y tenía una especie de pulsera en la muñeca de color azul y plateado - que besó sobre el guante.

— El placer es mío — dije sonriendo amablemente.

— Espero volver a verlas, Ino-chan, Hinata-san, pero debo retirarme — nos despedimos con una reverencia y se retiró.

— Sólo esta nervioso Hina-chan, se intimidó por nuestra belleza — bromeó Ino para calmar mis nervios, cosa que funcionó.

— Ino-chan, que maleducada eres, tienes una nueva amiga y no me la presentas — se escuchó una femenina voz a mis espaldas.

— Estábamos ocupadas Sakura-chan, en fin, Hinata-chan ella es Sakura-chan — dijo Ino y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con una pelirrosa con un vestido muy bonito del mismo color.

— Haruno Sakura — dijo sonriendo amablemente —. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, y creo que así será, porque aguantaste a Ino-cerda.

— Cállate frente de marquesina — dijo Ino y yo abrí mucho mis ojos por la forma en cómo se insultaron afortunadamente nadie las escuchó.

— No te preocupes por formalidades Hina-chan, nos llevaremos bien — dijo Sakura restando importancia —. Ino-chan, sabes que a Sasuke-kun le buscan pareja.

— ¿En serio? Todavía recuerdo cuando decía que se iba a casar con ya sabes... — dijo Ino y Sakura asintió —. Espero que encuentre a la pareja indicada.

¿Sasuke? Estaba segura de haber escuchado su nombre en algún lado, pero no recuerdo donde. No tiene importancia.

— Sakura-chan — escuché la animada voz de Naruto —. Veo que ya conociste a Hina-chan, pero falta que conozcas a Kiba-kun.

— Haruno Sakura, un placer — dijo ella saludando a Kiba tomando más formalidad porque había más gente y creía que un azabache miraba fijamente, de no ser por la máscara, lo confirmaría.

— Inuzuka Kiba, el placer es todo mio — mire con sorpresa a Kiba, nunca había sido tan formal.

— Kiba-kun es el hermano de Hina-chan — dijo Ino contando la historia que entre los cinco, habían inventado - incluyendo a Karín-.

— ¿Es en serio? Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta. No se parecen en nada — dijo Sakura sorprendida.

— Así es Haruno-san, mientras mi querida hermana menor se parece más a nuestra madre, yo lo hago más a mi padre — aclaró Kiba.

— Oh, creo que Hinata-chan se llevó los buenos genes — bromeó Sakura y la cara de Kiba se puso azul —. Es broma, Naruto-kun, vamos a bailar.

— Si Sakura-chan — dijo Naruto ligeramente sonrojado y apartandose con la Haruno.

— Hinata-chan, me prestas a Kiba-kun — dijo ella haciendo un discreto puchero.

— No aceptes, te vas a quedar sola — dijo Kiba —. No conoces a casi nadie aquí.

— Ve Kiba-kun, estaré bien. Diviértete — dije e Ino dio un pequeño brinco.

— ¿Segura? — replicó Kiba y yo asentía sonriendo para que vaya, y así lo hizo no sin antes darme una mirada de duda.

Suspire y me di la vuelta. Gracias a Kami-sama, Ino me había dado un pequeño recorrido de los lugares a los que podía ir. Y de todos, elegí el jardín.

Había una fuente, en donde me senté, y una cortina de hojas que cubría gran parte. La música llegaba ligeramente. El aire era puro y la Luna estaba en lo más alto de la noche, aunque no había estrellas. Corrección, apareció una a lado de ella.

— Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupando — dijo una voz masculina perteneciente al azabache de hace unos minutos —. Si mi presencia le molesta, me retiro.

— No se preocupe, no me molesta en absoluto — dije con una sonrisa, incitandole a sentarse.

— Gracias, sólo buscaba un lugar tranquilo — dijo sinceramente.

— Créame, ya somos dos — dije acomodando un mechón rebelde y coloque mi mano en la fuente, rozando los dedos de él accidentalmente —. L-lo siento.

— No te preocupes — dijo tomando mi mano sin vergüenza —. Vez, no pasa nada — sonrió —. ¿Puedo conocer el nombre de la persona que me ganó mi lugar?

— No, prefiero mantener el anonimato — dije sinceramente. Créanme loca, pero sentía una especie de atracción hacia el, aunque mi cabeza decía que me iba a arrepentir, la ignore por primera vez.

— Creo que ya somos dos — me contestó y los dos reímos ligeramente.

— La noche es hermosa hoy — dije viendo a la Luna.

— Pues, además de bella, es joven — dijo poniéndose de pie —. ¿Me concede esta pieza?

Sentí mi cara arder. A pesar de eso asentí y acepté su mano. Aunque la música se escuchaba, nosotros íbamos a nuestro ritmo lento.

— Dime, ¿que piensas de los bailes? — me preguntó el rompiendo el silencio, aunque era cómodo.

— Mmm, que es una buena manera de conocer personas, aunque prefiero evitarlos — dije sin dudar, porque era cierto.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y eso porque? — dijo con curiosidad.

— Eso es algo personal, pero una excusa sería que hay mucha gente — empecé a decir —. Aunque eso contradiga lo que pienso de ellos — los dos reímos ligeramente.

— ¿Y que la trajo a este baile? — dijo otra vez con curiosidad.

— Unos conocidos, pero ahora me toca a mi hacer las preguntas — dije tomando el rumbo de la conversación —. ¿Que tienen de especial los bailes de máscaras?

— Buena pregunta — dijo —. Mantienen el misterio y hace que la gente tenga más confianza en sí misma. Pero, pienso que es una ayuda a nosotros mismos para mostrarnos como somos sin tener miedo a ser juzgados, después de todo, no conocen nuestra identidad.

— Tal vez creo que por eso mismo vine — dije levantando la cara —. Así me muestro tal como soy, y conozco personas protegiendo mi honor y mi identidad. Y gracias a este baile, conocí como eres tu realmente, aunque no te conozco y probablemente no te conoceré.

— Entonces agradezco que sea un baile de máscaras porque así te conocí a ti, a pesar de que no te vuelva a ver — dijo el acercando su rostro al mío.

Nuestros rostros se acercaban cada vez más. Aunque mi mente me repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera, la ignore otra vez, había algo mucho mayor aquí que me impulsaba a hacerlo. Pronto nuestros labios se rozaron y profudizamos el toque convirtiendolo en un beso suave. Mi primer beso con un total desconocido. Pero eso no quitó lo especial. Pronto el beso su fue haciendo más apasionado, como el de dos amantes que no se volverían a ver.

— ¡Teme! Hasta que te encuentro — escuché la voz de Naruto y pronto me escondió medio me escondi detrás de el.

— ¿Que pasa dobe? — preguntó con enojo escondido.

— Todos se preguntan donde estas, tienes que ir ahora. Ita... — Naruto no terminó de hablar.

— Ahora voy dobe, adelantate, te alcanzo en 5 minutos — dijo y le lanzó una mirada de que se largara ya y gracias a Kami-sama eso hizo.

Se volteó y me miro. Luego inesperadamente me dio un fugaz beso en los labios, pero lleno de sentimientos.

— Espero, más bien deseo, que nos volvamos a ver Lady Anónima.

— Pienso lo mismo Lord Anónimo — dije y me dio otro beso, para después partir.

Yo me quedé unos momentos más hasta que Kiba fue y dijo que ya nos íbamos. Asenti y creo que fui demasiado amable que me miro con una ceja alzada.

— Los Uzumaki se quedarán a dormir con nosotros — dijo Kiba sacandome de mi burbuja de felicidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! — cuestione alarmada. Ni si quiera me dio unos minutos para salirme de mi zona de confort.

— Lo que escuchaste, después de todo no me puedes negar que te divertiste — comentó y yo me puse como tomate y empecé a jugar con mis dedos.

— S-Solamente me r-relaje — dije empezando a tartamudear, Kiba se empezó a reír.

— Deberías verte en un espejo. Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y se que hiciste algo más que relajarte, pero lo dejaré pasar — me sonrió y sacudió mi cabello despeinadome un poco.

— Ya nos despedimos, vamos — llegó Ino.

— Esperamos no causar molestias Hina-chan, después de todo, se que de quien debo cuidarme es de ti — bromeó Naruto y por segunda vez en la noche, sacudieron mi cabello. Naruto paso su brazo por mis hombros dándome un sutil abrazo —. No te estreses, demasiado, luego te puedes arrepentir. Disfruta el resto del día.

Me sentía tan incómoda que todos lo podían notar. Incluso escuché un gruñido algo lejos. Naruto me soltó y dijo "No te quedes atrás ", luego abrazó a su hermana y prima. Aproveché para voltear a la dirección del gruñido y vi a "Lord Anónimo " con una cara de fastidio. Le di una ligera sonrisa que el devolvió y un discreto movimiento de cabeza como despedida, que el correspondió.

— Hime-chan, vámonos. Sólo faltas tu — Kiba me habló, pero vi su cara de celos y sonreí por que confundió las cosas, y porque ya casi no me decía así Kiba.

— Vámonos KIBA-NIISAN — trate de decir lo más alto posible y antes de irnos, escuché su risa.

~'~'~'~' Sasuke '~'~'~'~

— ¿Quien es la dama que logró a mi hermanito tonto sonreír? — la voz odiosa de Itachi llegó a mis oídos.

— No se de que me hablas — dije para que me dejara en paz y no se acercara a ella.

— ¿No te correspondió después de haberla seguido? — me tense. ¿Acaso el me había visto? El rió viendo mis reacciones —. Creo que a alguien se le van a caer las orejas. Porque desde que volviste del jardín has estado más feliz y amable.

— Imaginaciones tuyas — dije tratando que el olvidara de eso, e inconscientemente murmuré —. Ni siquiera yo se su nombre.

— ¿A si? Quien lo diría, mi hermanito que es perseguido por las mujeres, no conoce el nombre de la única mujer que le llamó la atención — se burló Itachi.

La siguiente escena que vi hizo que me muriera de celos. Ella estaba con el tal Kiba que me presento Naruto, ella se veía muy cómoda como cuando estuvo conmigo, incluso él le sacudió su cabello. Luego llegaron Ino junto a Karín y la rubia le dijo algo. Después Naruto se acercó a ella, habló le sacudió su cabello también, y la abrazó. Creo que deje salir un gruñido algo fuerte que sentí la mirada de Itachi en mi. Pero no se que me agradó más, que ella se veía totalmente incómoda o que el dobe se fue con su familia. ¿Si se iba a quedar a dormir porque se iba?

Vi que ella volteó a donde yo estaba y me sonrio, sonrisa que yo respondí con gusto, inclinó su cabeza ligeramente y la imite.

— Hime-chan, vámonos. Sólo faltas tu — el Inuzuka le habló, pero ella no apartó su mirada de mi. Los celos me comían, ¿ella tenía pareja y aún así correspondió mis besos? Ella solamente sonrió más amplio al ver mi reacción.

— Vámonos KIBA-NIISAN — dijo ella... espera un momento, ¿dijo niisan? De seguro debe pensar que soy un idiota. Dr hecho no pude evitar reirme por mis equivocación y celos.

— ¿Que mosquito te picó hermanito? — llamó mi atención cuando por fin se fue ella.

— Ninguno baka, aquí no hay — dije evadiendo su pregunta.

— Pero en el jardín si, ¿habrá sido el del amor? — dijo molestando y al ver que lo ignore, continuo —. Ah, por cierto, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan y Karin-san no se van a quedar a dormir hoy. Dijo algo de que se iba a quedar en la casa de Inuzuka Kiba y su hermana, de hecho, hay rumores de que es muy bonita y que asistió al baile. Según eso, su cabello es del color de la noche y que traía un hermoso vestido azul cielo, creo que le hablaré un día...

— ¿Y cual es su nombre? — dije sin mostrar ninguna emoción y cortando lo que decía su hermano. Aunque si moría por saberlo.

— Nadie sabe... — dijo con sinceridad —. Dicen que sólo estuvo un rato en el salón y se la pasó en el jardín. Pero dicen... bueno, Naruto-kun la conoce.

— Mañana hablaré con el dobe — dije inconscientemente e Itachi sonrió —. Sobre porque no se quedó aquí.

Desvie el tema y me fui, pero se que había una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro porque logró molestarme. Mañana hablaría con el dobe, sobre porque no se quedó a dormir aquí, y tal vez, sobre el nombre de la Inuzuka.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste esta historia. Díganme que les pareció en los comentarios.**

 **Sayonara**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola, aqui estoy de nuevo con este capitulo. Disculpen si me tardé mucho en publicarlo, he estado muy ocupada. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

\- Kiba-niisan, Hana-neechan, ¿a donde van? - dije con mis mejillas rosadas.

\- Oh, vamos a hacer las compras Hina-hime, no tardaremos - me contestó Hana y me sonroje aún más por la palabra hime.

\- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? - pregunté muy ilusionada.

\- Hinata-hime, será para la próxima. Es muy peligrosísimo que salgas, aunque bueno, yo siempre te protejo, nuestros padres dijeron que no te llevaramos y que te quedes en tú cuarto - dijo Kiba. Yo hice un puchero y Kiba me sacudió mi cabello, después se fueron. No se cuánto tiempo paso... pero ese grito y la sangre...

\- ¡AAAH! - me desperté gritando. Estaba sudada, mi fleco se pegaba a mi frente al igual que uno que otro mechón en mi cuello y cara. Mi respiración es acelerada y mi camisón se pega a mi cuerpo.

\- Hinata-chan, siento haberte despertado, pero tenías fiebre y gritabas mucho... - dijo Ino, sino hubiera hablado, no me hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. De hecho, ¿que hacia en mi habitación?

\- ¡HINATA! - Kiba entró a mi habitación algo acelerado, seguido de Naruto.

\- Kiba-niisan - dije con mi voz temblando. Se acercó e Ino por instinto se apartó.

\- ¿Que sucede... aquí? - dijo Karín entrando, viendo con cierto interés.

\- ¿Otra vez verdad? - murmuró Kiba escondiendome en su pecho. Asenti y no pude evitar que salieran las lágrimas.

\- Y-ya estoy b-bien - dije limpiando mis lágrimas y sacando mi rostro con una sonrisa falsa -. Pueden irse, en un momento bajo.

\- Esta bien - dijo Kiba sin creérselo del todo -. ¡Vamos todos afuera!

Todos salieron siendo empujados por Kiba, gasta me dieron una mirada de preocupación, en Karín más bien interés, pero fue la mirada de Ino la que me confundió, realmente se veía muy preocupada. Suspiro. Hay otras cosas más importantes, como el hecho de que tuviera esa pesadilla nuevamente.

Definitivamente hoy sería un día muy pesado, así que mejor tengo que apurarme antes de que hagan algo imprudente como cuestionar a Kiba y que el les responda. Respiro lentamente para tranquilizarme más rápido.

\- ¡Ya estoy bajando, no hagan cosas que no deben hacer! - baje gritando, anunciando mi presencia.

\- Oh Hina-chan, justo a tiempo para despedirnos de los Uzumaki - me habló Kiba sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Ya se van? - pregunté y vi la cara de Ino asintiendo lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa que contenía nostalgia.

\- Si, tenemos cosas que hacer en el palacio- dijo Karín - . Realmente nos gustaría quedarnos, pero no podemos.

\- Pero los visitaremos pronto, dattebayo - dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa que me contagió.

\- Entonces los esperaremos- dije sinceramente haciendo una invitación indirecta. Naruto me miro fijamente a los ojos y yo aleje la mirada, me incomoda mucho que me miren fijamente.

\- Hina-chan, Kiba-kun, no tendrán que esperar mucho - dijo Ino haciendo que Naruto desviara su mirada de mi, cosa que agradecí bastant

\- Nos veremos pronto - contestó Kiba. Hubo una ronda de abrazos y después se fueron los Uzumaki.

\- Hime-chan, se me olvidó comentarte que hoy llega Hana-chan y no viene sola, viene acompañada de un hombre - lo último lo dijo con extraño tono de celos... espera, ¿¡DIJO QUE HANA VENIA!?

\- ¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes! - reclame algo apresurada, que le quité su vaso de agua y me lo tomé todo de un sólo trago -. Tengo que hacer la comida y comprar todo.

\- Tranquilizate Hime-chan, todavía tenemos tiempo.

\- ¿Estas seguro Kiba-niisan? - pregunté un poco más relajada. Realmente la noticia me tomó por sorpresa.

\- Si, desayuna y después entrenemos durante un rato - dijo Kiba tranquilamente y confié en él

\- Está bien, ¿ya desayunaste? - le pregunté, pero el no fue quien me contestó, fue su estómago.

\- No te preocupes, yo haré el desayuno - sonrió y le correspondí la sonrisa. Aunque había algo que no me cuadraba del todo -. ¿Crees que hoy me podrás vencer?  
La pregunta que Kiba hizo mientras desayunamos me hizo sonreír con un cierto toque de orgullo.

\- Claro que si te ganare, no será la primera vez que lo haga -lo rete con la mirada.

\- Bueno, ahora si ya lucharé en serio - dijo con autosuficiencia. Bufe.

\- No cantes victoria antes de, además, tú nunca me has dejado ganar - contesté con algo de furia.

\- ¿Estas segura? - dijo con cinismo.

\- Si. Lo verás cuando entrenamos - me levanté y recogí mi plato -. Te ganare y no te irá bien.

\- ¡Perro que ladra no muerde! - gritó Kiba mientras yo me iba al sótano.

~.~

~'~'~'~' Por Sakura '~'~'~'~

Tal vez no se lo comenté a la cerda, pero yo iba a intentar las cosas con Sasuke y nada ni nadie me lo iba a impedir. Ahora estoy más que decidida en enamorar a Sasuke, mi amor desde la infancia.

\- Buenos días... Sasuke-kun - murmure para luego pegarme a la pared y escuchar, se veía muy alterado.

\- ¿Naruto no se ha dado señales de vida, Itachi? - preguntó Sasuke muy ansioso a su hermano. Me pregunto cual será la razón de que se encuentre así, nunca se había puesto de esa forma cuando las cosas se trataban de Naruto.

\- No se que es lo que te preocupa Sasuke-kun - dijo Itachi mirándolo con picardía -. ¿El hecho de que Naruto-kun no haya aparecido en el castillo o que este con ella? Dime, que me confundes.

¿Ella? ¿A quien se refiere con "ella" ? Esto se estaba tornando muy extraño, ¿y si se trata de que ya eligieron a su prometida? ¿Y si es Ino? No lo creo, escuché que la estaban uniendo con Sai, entonces... ¿podrá ser Karín?

\- Es que no lo entiendes - dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿Entender que? Explicate - solicitó el mayor.

\- Siento que a ella ya la he visto en alguna otra parte - dijo muy seguro. Esto se está volviendo muy interesante -. El día en que los acompañe a ti y a padre a...  
Rayos, se están alejando. Tengo que hacer algo ahora, ¿pero que? Que tonta Sakura, haz lo que ibas a hacer hace unos instantes, la primera intención que tuviste.

\- Sakura-san - la voz de alguien en mi cuello me alertó -. ¿Sabías que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? Y eso que eres de la nobleza, no me imagino como deben de ser los campesinos.

\- Casi me mata - suspire, estaba a punto desde descubierta -. Suigetsu-san, me ha descubierto, pero, ¿no debería estar sirviendo a Uchiha-sama?

\- Debería... si al menos no me hubiera asignado a cuidar a los huéspedes - dijo sonriendo con burla. Pero eso había ordenado Uchiha-sama.

\- Pues sigame en silencio, tengo que terminar de escuchar algo - dije aceptando su presencia y caminando rápidamente a donde estaban Itachi y Sasuke.

\- ¿Estas hablando enserio Sasuke-kun? Yo estuve ahí también y no vi nada - dijo Itachi seriamente -. Además, ¿que haría ahí alguien con los ojos blancos? ¿Sabes de lo que hablas? Estas diciendo que los Inuzuka son unos traidores, o mejor dicho, que su familia si es una traidora y su sentencia no fue en vano, después de todo secuestraron a una Hyuga.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad - dijo Sasuke seguro de si -. Yo la vi ese día.

\- Sasuke. Te estas obsesionando con ella - dijo Itachi lanzado una mirada muy seria para ser alguien tan amable -. Puede que sea la hija de ellos, pero se aseguraron que sus hijos no estuvieran presentes cuando pasará.

\- Nunca te he mentido - podía jurar que sonó casi como una suplica, pero se recompuso -. Si no me quieres creer, tu problema.

\- Sasuke, no hagas una tormenta en vaso de agua - dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Parecía que los dos estaban a punto de pelear.  
¿De que rayos estaban hablando para que se pusieran así? Lo iba a averiguar muy pronto. Hora de comenzar.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! Buenos días. Te he estado buscando toda la mañana - dije fingiendo muy bien y haciendo una reverencia -. Buenos días Itachi-sama.

\- Buenos días Sakura-san, si me disculpa debo retirarme - dijo Itachi y se volteó a ver a Sasuke antes de partir -. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

\- Eso espero, ojalá y lo pienses bien - dijo con desafío en la mirada. Itachi le devolvió la mirada, pero tenía un sentimiento más, pero se fue sin decir más -. ¿Que haces aquí Suigetsu? ¿No deberías estar con mi padre?

\- Hmp, debería, como dices - le contestó. Me dolió que pasara de largo mi presencia. Quizás no debí interrumpir esa plática y seguir escuchando -. Pero me ordenó que escoltara a los invitados, ya sabes, por lo que pasó anoche...

\- ¿Que pasó anoche? - pregunté ganándole a Sasuke en hacerlo. Se que una dama debe evitar hablar demasiado, pero no pude controlar mi curiosidad sobre el tema.

\- Si Suigetsu, ¿que pasó anoche? - continuó Sasuke. Mantenía su semblante serio, pero se veía muy interesado en el tema.

\- No sé los diré - dijo realmente nervioso después de unos minutos -. Son órdenes de Uchiha-sama, no pueden hacer nada para corromper sus decisiones.

\- Suigetsu... - murmuró Sasuke con un aura muy aterradora.

\- Sasuke - dijo firmemente Suigetsu ignorando la actitud de Sasuke. Tenía que hacer algo...

\- ¡Duo de...! - dije manteniendo un poco el control antes de decir una palabrota, dándole un puñetazo a Suigetsu y levantando la mano a Sasuke. No quiero que piense que soy muy violenta -. No están solos los dos aquí, también estoy yo. Habla ahora Suigetsu.

\- Lo siento, quisiera decirles pero no puedo. Me costaría más que mi trabajo - noté la sinceridad en sus palabras y di eso por caso perdido -, pero creo que si les puedo decir una parte...

\- ¡Teme! - no, juro que en este momento odio a Naruto, además de cuando se pone odioso -. ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya llegamos! No tienen que preocuparse más.

\- No lo estaba. Dime como te la pasaste Naruto - dijo Sasuke con un aura tan intimidante, pero Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

\- Oh, muy bien, todo estuvo muy divertido. Los Inuzuka son lo mejor que hay - dijo Naruto sin pensar un poco sus palabras y Sasuke parecía querer matarlo.

\- Claro, pero no los superan a ustedes - trató de recomponer Ino, creyendo que era por eso, sin embargo, no parecía eso...

\- Eso lo se perfectamente - contestó Sasuke, hasta creo que escuché decir a Karín "que modesto " -. Dime, ¿como se llamaban los Inuzuka?

\- Que maleducado eres teme, mira que no saberse los nombres de tus invitados.

\- Dobe... - juro que a Sasuke se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

\- Uuuy. Eran Kiba y Hinata-chan - dijo Naruto. Pocas veces me había tocado ver a Sasuke interesado en algo, para mi desgracia yo nunca fui una -. Y faltó Hana-san, pero por lo que se, está de viaje.

\- Hinata, eh... - murmuró y hizo un suspiro casi inaudible -. Les recomiendo que se vayan arreglando, hoy es el inicio del carnaval y ustedes son los invitados principales.

\- ¿Es hoy? - preguntó Naruto y ante la mirada que Sasuke le dio, le dijo todo. Sasuke como vio que ya no iba a decir nada, empezó a caminar -. ¡¿A donde vas teme?!

\- No te interesa saberlo - dijo y se fue. Y nosotros decidimos hacer lo mismo.

Cuando estaba por el jardín, vi algo, que para mi, era imposible. Hyuga Neji aún estaba en el Palacio y su rostro, mostraba tanto felicidad como preocupación.  
Sin embargo, esto no es de mi incumbencia.

~.~

~'~'~'~' Por Hinata '~'~'~'~

Me gustaban mucho estos días. El pueblo estaba decorado y tenía muchos colores, me recordaba mucho a algo, pero realmente no se a que. (El vestuario que trae Hina, es un vestido de campesina, para no llamar mucho la atención)

\- Buenas tardes Tenten-chan - llamé la atención de mi amiga que estaba atendiendo el puesto de sus padres.

\- Oh, Hina-chan, ¿vienes por lo que Kiba encargó? - su pregunta me sorprendió. Entonces Kiba se había encargado de todo, sólo olvidó decírmelo. No pude evitar sonreír, era típico de él.

\- Sí - le contesté y ella sonrió como respuesta, luego se metió por las cosas.

\- Aquí están Hina-chan, Kiba ya pagó todo - asentí, y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlas escuché un grito "Es ella, vamos ".

\- Tenten, p-por favor lleváselo a Kiba - dije rápidamente y ella asintió con preocupación, no era la primera vez que tenía que salir huyendo.

Y sin decir más, salí corriendo. Curiosamente eran mas rápidos de lo normal, que estoy tardando mas de lo normal en escapar de ellos. Volteo hacia atrás, casi están en mis talones, pero fue mi error haber volteado. No me fijé por donde iba y choque con un joven cayendo al piso con el. Su pelo era rojo, pero no me detuve a analizarlo, ni si quiera a pedirle perdón.

Me agarraron del brazo fuertemente y tuve que maniobrar para poder librarme. Y corrí hacia el bosque, lo conocía como a la palma de mi mano, que seria muy fácil librarme de ellos, al menos de día. Y ya era de noche, regresar sería un problema.

Ya los había perdido, cuando volví a chocar con alguien y caí encima de ese alguien.

\- ¡¿QUE DE...?! - mi visión era casi nula porque mi pelo no me dejaba ver del todo, pero cuando sentí que estaba a punto de gritar y hacer un escándalo, le tape la boca rápidamente y con mi otra mano le hice una seña de que guardara silencio. Escuché unas voces y pasos acercándose y rápidamente lo jale conmigo y nos escondí en un arbusto.

~ .~

~ '~ '~ '~ ' Por Sasuke '~ '~ '~ '~

Escapar del dobe era tan sencillo, que si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que lo hiciera, ya hubiera superado mi herencia. Pero no me la daban, y realmente no me importaba mucho.

Siempre escapaba al bosque, que era uno de los pocos lugares en el que me gustaba estar. Caminé sin rumbo alguno, yo sólo y cuando me aleje lo suficiente me senté en un árbol y cerré mis ojos.

Realmente disfrutaba estar sólo y escuchar mis pensamientos. Poco a poco fui sintiendo mis párpados más pesados conforme pasaban los segundos, mi respiración era más profunda cada vez y ya no escuchaba casi nada...

Abrí los ojos de tope y observe a mi alrededor, ya era de noche y apenas podía ver. Suspire con resignación. Había sido muy irresponsable de mi parte haberme quedado dormido, ahora padre se enojara si llego tarde al inicio del carnaval y lo más probable seré la burla, decepción y vergüenza de Itachi.

\- Soy un desastre y una decepción - dijo a la nada y otra vez empezó a caminar sin rumbo, pues de esa manera había llegado ahí.

Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando y no llegaba a ningún lado, cerró los ojos y se quedó parado ahi, con cierta frustración. Tan sólo pasaron unos segundos, cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que lo tiró al suelo y le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Se sorprendió al alcanzar a distinguir un angelical rostro, pero, ¿como es posible que lo encontrara? Posiblemente era una de sus acosadoras.

\- ¡¿QUE DE...?! - empecé a gritar, pero ella rápidamente me tapó la boca y puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de que no hiciera ruido, y no se porque, le hice caso. Escuché unos pasos y ella se alertó, jalandome hacia un arbusto.

\- ¿Quien eres? - pregunté murmurando.

\- Shhh, no es momento de preguntas - murmuró ella, asomándose ligeramente del arbusto, cosa que yo imite. Y debo admitir, su voz se me hizo muy conocida.

\- ¡SE HA ESCAPADO OTRA VEZ ESA MOCOSA! ¡USTEDES SON UNOS TOTALES INÚTILES! ¿¡NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE SI LA ENTREGAMOS NOS HAREMOS MILLONARIOS!? - vi como la confusión inundó su rostro, pero también había mucha curiosidad, que compartía conmigo. Nos quedamos totalmente inmóviles, muy cerca el uno del otro. Por lo menos no es una de mis acosadoras.

\- Kakuzu, ya no sirve de nada reclamarles por hoy. Ya esta muy oscuro - se escuchó la voz de un peli blanco.

\- Está bien Hidan, vámonos - ordenó el de la máscara y se fueron. En cuanto se fueron, escuché el suspiro de alivio de ella.

\- ¿Ahora si me podrás contestar? - pregunté con algo de fastidio, se me estaba haciendo tarde para la ceremonia de inicio.

\- ¿Eh? A-Ah, si l-lo siento. M-Me llamo H-Hinata - me contestó algo roja, aunque estábamos en la oscuridad, lo lograba distinguir.

La empecé a analizar, su cabello era oscuro, como la noche, sus ojos se asemejaban a la Luna y su voz Era bastante dulce. Espera... ¿dijo Hinata? Quien lo diría, nos encontramos justo al día siguiente en una incómoda situación.

\- Sasuke - dije por cortesía y por tratar de esconder mi pequeña sonrisa de ironía, porque había pensado que no la volvería a ver y aquí estaba -. ¿Sabes como salir de aquí?

\- Si - dijo un poco más cómoda que hace rato -. No quiero sonar rara, pero, su voz se me hace conocida ¿le conozco de algún lado?

\- Hmp - creo que me escuché un poco cortante, así que trate de recomponer -. Prefiero que no conozcas aún mi identidad.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - me miró y poco después la comprensión llegó a su cara con un claro y notable sonrojo -. S-Sigame, es p-por aquí.  
En todo el camino ella evitó mi mirada, bastante avergonzada y su sonrojo no desaparecía. Se veía tan chistosa y adorable a la vez.

\- Gracias Inuzuka, espero que nos volvamos a ver - dije sacudiendo su cabello cuando llegamos al pueblo.

\- S-Si - dijo ella con la vista en el suelo. Después se fue corriendo por alguna calle del pueblo.

No se que me hace ella, pero me comporto diferente que cuando estoy con los demás. Sin embargo, le debo las gracias a ella, porque así podré llegar temprano, o mejor dicho, casi temprano.

~.~

~'~'~'~' Por Naruto '~'~'~'~

¿Como es posible que el teme haya dicho que estemos listos antes y el no haga eso? Realmente no lo entiendo nada. Fugaku se veía bastante molesto e Itachi trataba de calmar las aguas. Sakura se veía bastante preocupada.

\- Me esperaba esto de ti Naruto, pero no de Sasuke-kun - dijo Uno mirándome con cierta sorpresa.

\- ¿Que? Si yo también soy responsable y puntual, dattebayo - le asegure, pero cuando empezó a negar con la cabeza supe que pensaba lo contrario, cosa que me decepcionó un poco.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - el grito de Sakura llamó la atención de todos. Sasuke se limitó a sentarse a lado de Mikoto e ignoró la fulminante mirada de Fugaku.

\- Empecemos con esto - dijo y se levantó mirando a su pueblo -. ¡Yo, Uchiha Fugaku, Rey de Sharingan, doy inicio en nombre de nuestros queridos invitados, inicio al carnaval de invierno, hoy 28 de diciembre!

En cuanto terminó de hablar, lanzaron los fuegos artificiales, la población se puso de pie y aplaudió mientras lanzaban aclamaciones. Luego el espectáculo de pegasos dio inicio. Todos nos fuimos de nuestros lugares para disfrutar del carnaval, Sasuke fue el más rápido, por lo que tuve que alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Teme! - grité cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, el respondió a mi llamado deteniendose y permitiendo que lo alcance -. ¿Porque has llegado tan tarde?

\- No te incumbe Naruto - me contestó lo más fríamente que le fuera posible, pero no lo logró.

\- Claro que si, Fugaku-sama estaba furioso porque no llegabas, dattebayo - le asegure -. Incluso llegué mucho antes que tu.

\- Me quedé dormido, ¿contento? - soltó rápidamente dejándome atónito.

\- ¿Que? - pero cuando vi su seriedad supe que era cierto, que no pude aguantarme la risa.

\- Baka - murmuró y empezó a marcharse.

\- ¡No... No, te... vayas! - dije entrecortado por la risa, pero ni siquiera me hizo caso y se fue.

\- ¿Que pasa Naruto? -llegó Sakura junto con Ino y Karín, pero la risa me ganaba, tanto que Sakura se enojó y me pegue.

\- Hay Sakura, sabes que mi primo es un idiota - dijo Karín "justificandome". Y a pesar de que los golpes de Sakura me mataban, no podía dejar de reírme de tan solo saber que Sasuke se había quedado dormido.

\- Naruto, ya vámonos - Ino me jaló y me ayudó a caminar.  
Aunque saber lo que le paso al teme me daba mucha risa, sabía que me ocultaba algo.

~.~

~'~'~'~' Por Kiba '~'~'~'~

En el momento que vi a Tenten en la puerta con las compras, supe que algo estaba mal. Pero confío en que Hinata es demasiado fuerte y escapó de ellos. Al menos Tenten me ayudó con la cena.

\- Adiós - dije algo cortante porque no podía esconder mi preocupación por Hinata.

\- Nos vemos Kiba-kun, cuídate y no te preocupes demasiado - se despidió Tenten y me leyó la mente, cuando salía ya era de noche. Y en cuanto salió, Hana llegó con su invitado -cof cof pareja -.

\- ¡Oh Tenten-chan! - gritó Hana y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Hana-chan, cuanto tiempo - correspondió el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa -. Se que acabas de llegar, pero ya tengo que irme.

\- ¿En serio? - hizo un puchero y la volvió a abrazar -. Espero que mañana nos veamos. ¡Adiós!

\- Lo mismo digo, hasta pronto - se fue sin notar al invitado de más.

\- Bueno, Kiba-kun, has crecido demasiado - dijo abrazandolo -. Como te he extrañado a ti y a Hime-chan.

\- Lo mismo digo - contesté correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Por cierto, ¿donde esta Hime-chan? - preguntó Hana y al no recibir respuesta, insistió con la mirada.

\- Oh, Hina salió a dar un paseo, no ha de tardar mucho - dije como queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Bueno, hay que entrar. Tengo que presentarles a alguien.

\- Está bien, hay que esperar a Hinata nada más - contesté haciéndome a un lado y dejándolos pasar.

Estuvimos sentados en la sala durante un buen rato, hasta que escuchamos la puerta y vimos a Hinata entrar.

\- ¡Hana-neechan! - gritó, con su voz llena de felicidad, y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Hasta que llegas, Hime - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo -, ven siéntate a lado de Kiba - le ordenó y eso hizo, su acompañante se puso de pie a lado de Hana y observó a Hinata con gran sorpresa y muy fijamente, cosa que no me agradó para nada y me molestó mucho -. Hinata, Kiba, el es...

* * *

 **Tan tan tan. Inicien sus apuestas, ¿quien es el pelirrojo con el que chocó? ¿Quien es el novio de Hana? ¿Quien da mas, quien da menos? En fin, esto es todo por hoy, díganme en los comentarios que les pareció.**

 **Nenufar-chan:** gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te siga gustando y dime en que puedo mejorar para hacerlo mejor.

 **Anime love:** gracias por haberlo leído, no pienso abandonar la historia. Dime en que puedo mejorar para hacerlo emocionante.

 **Sayonara!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Y un capítulo más. Quiero disculparme por mi tardanza, por falta de inspiración y porque perdí mis queridas notas (y mi celular )**

 **Les recuerdo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen nibsu historia y disfruten de este capítulo que no se como me salió**

* * *

El camino de regreso a casa, fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Me encontré a Tenten en un momento y quise hablar con ella de lo ocurrido pero metió otro tema y dijo que sería mejor que me apurara porque Kiba estaba muy preocupado por mí, pero prometió hablar conmigo después.

Preparada metalmente para los regaños y sermones de Kiba, abrí la puerta de nuestra casa. Me quedé hecha piedra ante lo que veían mis ojos.

— ¡Hana-neechan! — grité, con mucha felicidad al verla ahí, así que corrí a abrazarla.

— Hasta que llegas, Hime — dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo —, ven siéntate a lado de Kiba — me ordenó y eso hice, su acompañante se puso de pie a su lado y me observó con gran sorpresa y muy fijamente, cosa que me incomodó y estoy segura que molestó a Kiba —. Hinata, Kiba, el es Yahiko Pain, próximo consejero... ups, olviden eso, noble del reino de Byakugan.

— Un placer conocerlos — dijo inclinándose, pellizqué a Kiba por atrás y el me lo regresó, con ese pequeño movimiento nos pusimos de acuerdo.

— ¿Tienen hambre? — pregunté y ante el asentimiento de Hana, continué hablando —, pues aquí adentro hay comida, sírvanse, que nosotros vamos a ir a disfrutar del carnaval. Nos pueden alcanzar luego.

— ¿Eeeh? Pero Hinata, acabamos de llegar y...— empezó a decir Hana, sin embargo Kiba la detuvo.

— Ya escuchaste Hana-nee, nos vamos, tómense todo el tiempo que quieran. ¡Adiós! — salimos antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo.

Caminamos en silencio y cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de la casa, me pare y respire hondo. Kiba se detuvo a mi lado y puso una mano en mi hombro.

— Kiba... — le empecé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

— Lo sé Hinata, yo también me di cuenta de la forma tan descarada en la que te vio ese tipo — se notaba que Kiba estaba enojado y, no sólo eso, sí el se me intentaba acercar o algo parecido, estaba segura de que lo mataría.

— Todo es tan extraño, desde que conocimos a los Uzumaki todo se volvió un absoluto caos — sabía que no debíamos haber ido a ese tonto baile, y por supuesto, haber hechado a los Uzumaki en ese mismo instante.

— Ellos no tienen la culpa de que nuestra vida sea un desastre, sólo son personas que conocimos por casualidad — y no se porque, me enojé.

— Ahora los defiendes, si tan sólo supieras como te oyes defendiéndolos.

— No Hinata, como te oyes tu queriendo echarle la culpa a alguien más por tus problemas — fue la gota que derramó el vaso y abracé a Kiba fuertemente.

Sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero siempre había sido tan cobarde como para enfrentar mis problemas. Kiba lo sabía, por eso había aceptado mi abrazo, por eso me había dicho aquello y por eso siempre me protegía.

— ¡Ey! Hinata-chan, Kiba-san — la voz femenina interrumpió el momento —. Íbamos a buscarlos a su casa, pero ya no es necesario.

— Que bueno que los alcanzamos, dattebayo — Naruto se incluyó con una enorme sonrisa —, les queremos invitar a disfrutar el carnaval con nosotros.

— Gracias, pero... — empezó a decir Kiba, pero lo detuve.

— Con gusto aceptamos su invitación — dije cortando a Kiba, que me vio con sorpresa.

— ¿En serio Hinata-chan? — me preguntó Ino, con los ojos brillando.

— Si, pero los alcanzare más tarde, quede a verme con una amiga — y logre notar la ligera decepción en sus rostros.

— Te acompaño Hinata, y luego los dos los alcanzamos — propuso Kiba.

— Será mejor que yo lo haga, después de todo ninguno sabe a donde los llevaremos y no es bueno dejar a una dama sola a estas horas — esta vez fue Naruto, y vi la ligera molestia en el rostro de Kiba, pero el Uzumaki tenía razón.

— No te preocupes Niisan, Naruto no podrá hacerme algo antes de que lo piense, soy yo ¿recuerdas? — vi que Kiba rió ante el comentario.

— Antes quiero terminar de hablar contigo — pidió Kiba, yo asentí por lo cual nos apartamos de los Uzumaki.

— ¿Que es lo que pasa? — pregunté un tanto preocupada, tenia una rara expresión en el rostro.

— Verás, el día que nos encontramos con los Uzumaki encontré algo especial para cierto día, pero ese día no pude dártelo porque fue el baile y estuvimos algo ocupados...— la comprensión llegó a mi y vi como sacaba una una cajita —... aunque le iba a decir a Hana que te la diéramos juntos, con lo que pasó no lo creí adecuado, así que... ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! — sonreí como no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo y sin dudarlo me lancé a los brazos de Kiba.

— ¡Kiba-niisan! — correspondió a mi abrazo y poco después nos apartamos.

— Abrelo cuando estés sola — dijo y yo asentí, luego caminamos hacia los Uzumaki

— ¿Lista Hinata-chan? — preguntó Naruto y asentí —. ¡Luego los alcanzamos dattebayo!

Gritó ya cuando habíamos empezado a correr hacia la casa de Tenten. Espero que se encuentre ahí.

(*.*)

~.~.~. POV Tenten .~.~.~

El regreso de Hana tendrá muy feliz a Hinata-chan, tal vez venga hasta mañana para hablar. Pero, ¿que habrá pasado para que tardara tanto? ¿quienes son esos tipos y por que la persiguen tanto?

Me preocupa mucho que un día llegue a pasarle algo, es mi única y mejor amiga, no me gustaría que un día no regrese más...

— ¡Tenten! — el llamado de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos —. Como hoy es el inicio del carnaval, hoy tendrás que encargarte del negocio tu sola querida.

— Si padre — lo había olvidado —. No tienes de que preocuparte.

— Lo se, de todas maneras ya sabes que hacer si hay un problema o mucha gente.

— Lo recuerdo perfectamente, anda, que se te hace tarde y Uchiha-sama se enojará — lo empujé ligeramente y mi padre me abrazo.

— Cuidate hija — correspondí el abrazo y lo volví a apresurar —. Adiós, mañana nos veremos.

Vi como marchó y no pude evitar sentirme sola. Estaba más que segura que sólo un par de personas vendrian al negocio, me esperaban muchas horas de aburrimiento que deseé que Hinata viniera pronto, aunque era muy egoísta de mi parte, de seguro estará toda la noche con Hana. El sonido de la puerta me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Bienvenidos! Tomen asiento donde gusten — dije amablemente, pero entonces...

— ¡Tenten-chan! — la voz de Hinata me contestó y yo me limité a observar al guapo rubio que venía con ella —. El es Naruto-kun y cuidara el bar mientras nosotras hablamos.

— Mucho gusto, soy Tenten — dije haciendo una reverencia que el correspondió —. Cualquier duda que tengas o ayuda que necesites en nuestra ausencia, no dudes en hablarme.

— Está bien Tenten-san — dijo incómodamente Naruto.

— Vamos — le dije a Hinata y nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del lugar — ¿Que pasó? — pregunté y vi como se mordía el labio.

— Bueno, como sabrás salí corriendo y me siguieron — asentí y esperé a que aclarara sus ideas —, pues esta vez, tuve que esconderme en el bosque y entonces escuché como se quejaban de que me había escapado de nuevo — se quedó callada unos segundos —. Parece ser que me persiguen porque hay una recompensa por mi.

— ¿No dijeron más? — negó con la cabeza —. Pero eso no es todo lo que te inquieta, ¿o me equivoco?

— No... verás, cuando llegué a casa...— iba a continuar pero unos pasos la hicieron callar, entonces se empezó a oír la voz de Naruto diciendo algo como "No yo no trabajo aquí, sólo espero a alguien, ahora vuelvo, no tardó dattebayo"

— ¡Tenten-san, siento interrumpir pero tiene "dos clientes muy importantes"! — dijo Naruto haciendo caras y una voz femenina en lo último.

— Esta bien — suspiré —. Yo me encargo, luego hablamos Hinata-chan— le di una mirada cómplice y ella asintió. Los tres nos dirigimos a la entrada —. Bienvenidos, siento la tardanza. Tomen... — sentí como Hinata se tensaba a mi lado. Y entendí muy rápido porque.

Frente a nosotros se encontraban Neji y Hanabi Hyuga, la heredera y su guardián. Pero eso no era nada, se parecían demasiado a Hinata, portaban ojos como la Luna y esa elegancia natural, además de una belleza inigualable. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta, la Hyuga estaba a punto de llorar.

— Nee-chan... — murmuró Hanabi y abrazó a Hinata fuertemente dejando las lágrimas salir. Hinata se quedó congelada, no sabía que hacer.

— ¿Que hace? — preguntó Hinata decidiéndose por apartarla, sin embargo no pudo.

— Disculpe a mi prima — llegó a su salvación Neji —, ha estado muy sensible después de un pequeño problema.

— No se preocupe Neji-sama — dijo Hinata, se veía confundida, pero siguió con sus excelentes modales —. Naruto-sama y yo ya nos retirábamos. Si nos disculpan...

— Espera — dijo Naruto y Hinata aprovechó para darme una significativa mirada, le di un apretón de manos como apoyo —, ¿que pasó con Hanabi-chan? — preguntó Naruto preocupado, se notaba que le tenía mucho cariño.

— Nada que no te pueda contar luego— dijo la dama recomponiendose. Se vieron durante un rato y Naruto desistió.

— Está bien — era raro ver a Naruto rendirse y con el ánimo decaído, no parecía de ese tipo de persona —. Me encargaré de hablar contigo luego, pero se nos hace tarde y nos están esperando dattebayo.

Su ánimo se levantó rápidamente y se despidieron el y Hinata de todos. Ya que se fueron, pude ver cómo una triste sonrisa salía de Hanabi y ahora que me fijaba, se veía pálida, débil y frágil. Así que mientras hablaban les di la privacidad que seguramente buscaban, pero al llevar sus órdenes, no pude evitar hacer semejante imprudencia y se que estuvo mal más no me arrepiento.

(*.*)

.~.~.~ POV Neji ~.~.~.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan... relajado incluso podría decir que estaba feliz, pero como dije, estaba.

Esa noche, ese día tan doloroso para los Hyuga, se volvió una de esperanza, por el simple hecho de saber que la primera heredera al trono estaba viva. Cuando Ino se iba acercando lo sentí, también Hanabi lo sintió, ese sentimiento que te da cuando alguien te hace sonreír después de sufrir. El que te hace saber que no estás solo, amor.

Sin embargo, apesar de eso, Hanabi no pudo estar demasiado tiempo con ella sin poder hablarle como cuando eran niñas, sufrió demasiado ante su indiferencia que se fue lo antes posible. Y yo debí seguirla, no quedarme unos minutos más con Hinata, no, y aunque los disfruté de cierto modo, me arrepiento de haber dejado sola a Hanabi.

Después de disfrutar ese placentero momento, me fui por Hanabi, le quería decir lo cambiada que estaba, iba tan tranquilo sin imaginarme lo que estaba pasando con ella, lo que mis ojos vieron. Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo, si tan solo fuera un buen guardián...

Hanabi había sido atacado por unos "invitados" y le habían apuñalado, le habían dicho "al fin te atrapamos mocosa". Pero se dieron cuenta del error, no era su presa y para ese entonces yo ya estaba enfrente de ella. Al menos hice el suficiente escándalo como para que los guardias vinieran y se llevaran a esos desgraciados.

Y lo demás es historia, curaron a Hanabi y Fugaku Uchiha se fue a disculpar en persona, solicitando quedarnos hasta que Hanabi se recupere.

Por lo cual estábamos caminando en silencio por el pueblo lleno de luces y colores, ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y caminamos sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un bar decente. Sin embargo, no fue lo que esperábamos encontrar.

— Este... ¡Bienvenidos, dattebayo!... — hizo una pausa y murmuró "¿que más tenía que decir?" —... a cierto ¡Tomen asiento donde gusten!

— Naruto — llamé su atención. El cabeza hueca no se había dado cuenta que éramos nosotros —. Acado, a parte de ser un tonto ¿trabajas en un bar?

— ¡No es lo que parece dattebayo! — dijo nerviosamente y hablando muy rápido —. Yonotrabajoaquidattebayo— se tomó un respiro —, soloestoyesperandoaHinatadattebayo.

— Basta Naruto — interrumpió Hanabi, si no escuché mal, el dijo Hinata y eso la debió afectar un poco— ¿por que no vas con el dueño del lugar y le dices que tiene dos clientes muy importantes?

— Esta bien... — se alejó lentamente como si Hanabi se tratara de un feroz tigre —. Quieta, no te nuevas... — y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Respiró lo más tranquila que pudo, y es que en cualquier momento Naruto la saca de sus casillas... como ahora, que se alcanzó a escuchar como fingía su voz, y no era difícil imaginarse que estaba imitando a Hanabi, la cual ahora si se enojó.

Y ese enojo se difuminó con la llegada de una bonita castaña, que más atrás la acompañaban Naruto y...

— Nee-chan... — y Hinata.

Fue un momento tan infeliz, Hanabi sintió el rechazo por parte de Hinata, me sentí tan impotente sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, tanto que agradecí que se fuera con Naruto.

— Esta tan cambiada — habló Hanabi con la mirada perdida y la voz quebrada — ni siquiera nos recuerda.

— Hanabi-sama, pronto eso cambiará, ya lo verá — dije intentando animarla—, Hinata... ese ser tan frío, indiferente y hasta cruel hacia nosotros...

Kuzo. El olor del sale no me agradaba mucho, al menos no sobre mi. Levante la mirada enojado hacia la bonita castaña que también se veía enojada. Me levanté sacándole varios centímetros y la miré fijamente.

— ¡NO SE DE QUE HABLAN, NI ME IMPORTA NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE HABLE ASÍ DE HINATA! — exclamó muy molesta sin dejarse intimidar por mi presencia.

— ¡Pues entonces no se meta en conversaciones ajenas que no comprende! — hablé fuerte y sin perder la calma.

— ¡Sin embargo no voy a dejar que hablen de ella sin conocerla! — dijo esta vez sin gritar tan fuerte.

— ¡¿Sin conocerla?! ¡Tu no sabes nada, nosotros... — empecé a decir.

— ¡ALTO NEJI! — interrumpió Hanabi al borde de las lágrimas — ¿acaso no notas que me lastima que hagas esto?

— Lo siento Hanabi-sama, pero es que esta mujer...

— ¡¿Esta mujer que?! — preguntó expectante.

— ¡Esta mujes me saca de quicio, es molesta, salvaje, primitiva...!— entonces me di cuenta que me estaba acercando poco a poco, que había perdido la compostura y soltado palabras hirientes, y a pesar de todo, teniendo esa cara con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos chispeantes por la furia, solo me dieron ganas de...

Saqué esa idea de mi mente más rápido de lo que quisiera, ya que un sonido agudo y el ardor en mi cachete me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación.

— Largo de aquí — dijo con odio —, lo siento Hanabi-sama, pero no permitiré que este hombre se encuentre aquí — y se fue, hechando humo.

— Gracias Neji, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas alejado la oportunidad de acercarme a Hinata-nee — y se fue corriendo con lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.

Me siento como un maldito desgraciado, que lo único que hizo fue estropearlo todo. Sin más que hacer, fui detrás de ella.

(*.*)

.~.~.~ POV Ino ~.~.~.

Había sido bueno que nos dividiéramos, fue más sencillo escabullirse por ahí sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta. Sin embargo, en los guardias no se encontraba Sasuke.

— Inuzuka — dijo secamente al verlo ahí — ¿que haces aquí?

— Aunque prefiero estar en un basurero que aquí, no pude evitar dejar a esta dama sola — dijo divertido, pareciera que le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

— ¿Tu, un intento de hombre? Me haces reír — contestó Sasuke y después de unos segundos Kiba se murió de la risa y una sonrisa fugaz apareció en el primero.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? Porque hace unos segundos parecían que se iban a pelear y ahora están riendo como dos viejos amigos — comenté observándolos.

— Kiba y yo nos conocemos desde hace años — fue la aclaración que recibí.

— ¡Ja! Hablaste como el viejo anticuado que eres — se burló Kiba, Sasuke parecía controlar su enojo.

— No se si tu diminuto cerebro te hace saber que tenemos la misma edad — contestó. Mis ojos se negaban a creer lo que veían. UNA SONRISA EN SASUKE. Y como era de esperarse, iniciaron una pequeña pelea amistosa.

— Kami-sama — dije asombrada y deteniendo la pelea —. Esto no es normal, ¿te sientes bien Sasuke-kun? — empecé a revisar si tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo, más me alejó con molestia.

— Tsk... — suspiré aliviada, al menos volvió con sus típicos monosílabos.

— Al fin, creí que te habíamos perdido — quise bromear un poco, esperando que Kiba continuara, más no lo hizo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos —, ya ves lo que provocas, a Kiba-kun se le va a quemar el cerebro de tanto pensar.

Y no sucedió lo que esperaba. Kiba seguía perdido y Sasuke fingió toser para ocultar su risa.

— ¿Por que tengo la sensación de que estoy hablando sola? — cuestioné un poco molesta, y eso hizo reaccionar a Kiba.

— ¿Ah? A-aaah, l-lo siento I-Ino-chan— dijo Kiba sonrojado.

— Patético — se burló Sasuke a su modo y recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Kiba.

— ¿Kiba-kun? ¿Que haces aquí? — preguntó cierta personita, que con su presencia hizo que Sasuke diera un bufido — ¡Cuanto tiempo! Espero que mi _otouto_ no te haya molestado — dijo haciendo énfasis en otouto.

— Aniki — dijo en un gruñido.

— Nada que no pueda controlar Itachi — contestó con una enorme sonrisa y se saludaron animadamente. Hasta que se escuchó un grito y una rápida plasta rosa se pegó a Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — y la cara de Sasuke mostró molestia. Sospecho que estaba maldiciendo. Espera un momento, ¿Sakura está pegada a Sasuke? Eso quiere decir...

— ¡Karin-chan! — gritó Kiba pícaramente al verla pasar con ¿Suigetsu?.

— N-No es lo qu-que p-parece — aclaró sonrojada. Claro que era lo que parecía.

— ¡Hanabi-sama! — se vio a la mencionada pasar por esta ¿reunión se podría decir? Neji la alcanzó y ambos se detuvieron algo extrañados viéndonos.

— Suigetsu, Fugaku-sama lo busca — dijo el guardia que se encargaba de esa área en ese momento. Su turno había comenzado y obviamente ya había regresado—, este ¿me perdí de algo?

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo — dije igual de perdida que el guardia de cabellos rojos y ojos castaños, muy guapo a decir verdad. Un silencio incomodo se formó, que fue roto rápido.

—...y entonces cuando el padre del teme me estaba dando un sermón, yo sólo escuchaba blah, blah y más blah blah, dattebayo — la risa de Hinata se oyó y llegaron como punto culminante —. ¿Acaso están haciendo fiesta sin nosotros?

Todos nos quedamos callados. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Y entonces me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

Sasuke había apartado de un movimiento a Sakura, mirando fijamente a Hinata dio dos pasos, mientras tanto las mejillas de ella se tornaban ligeramente rosas. Claramente se conocen, y hay algo entre ellos sin duda. Pero la mirada de Sasuke no era la única en ella.

Hanabi y Neji también lo hacían y parecía que estaban a punto de soltarse a llorar y abrazarla para que no desapareciera. Sakura le dio una mirada de incredulidad y con cierta envidia. Kiba la veía como siempre, después de todo era su "hermanita". Incluso el guardia pelirrojo la miraba con sorpresa.

Pero Hinata, se dio cuenta de todo, lo se, estoy muy segura, su sonrojo incrementó.

— ¿Tu? — cuestionó el guardia, haciendo que Hinata lo viera.

— Hinata-nee...— esta vez fue Hanabi y cuando sus miradas conectaron el tiempo pareció pararse. Hinata se quedó ida.

Y bien reaccionó, salió corriendo. Más no fue la única, Hanabi también lo hizo sólo que en la dirección contraria, y como era de esperarse Neji fue tras ella.

— ¡Hinata! — y tanto Kiba como Sasuke gritaron y salieron corriendo tras ella.

— ¿Que haces Sasuke-kun? — preguntó Sakura al aire, a punto de llorar.

— Aaah, otouto — dijo Itachi dejando salir un suspiro.

Karin se despidió discretamente de Suigetsu y éste se fue, pero desgraciadamente no se llevó el silencio incómodo que se creó.

(*.*)

.~.~.~ POV Sasuke ~.~.~.

Cuando la vi, cualquier rastro de incomodidad desapareció, al menos para mi. Aparte a Sakura y caminé un poco hacia ella.

Y sentí como una burbuja se creó con nosotros dos, sin nadie más. Hasta que dos personas la tuvieron que romper y pff, salió corriendo.

Y sin dudarlo fui tras ella, y ¿que si me costó trabajo seguirla? Lo hizo, era muy rápida, ¿que si me rendí? No, seguí sin descansar y Kiba al parecer pensaba igual que yo.

Cuando paró más allá del castillo, a las afueras del bosque, le lancé una mirada a Kiba para que se fuera.

— Ni que estuviera loco — contestó —, no voy a dejarla contigo sola.

— Kiba... por favor — aunque dude un poco, le supliqué y terminó dando su brazo a torcer.

— Esta bien — me mandó la mirada más fría, cruel y dura que tenía —. Más le haces daño, la haces llorar o algo que la lastime te mato, ¿entiendes?

— Si — y antes de irme — gracias.

Di el agradecimiento más honesto que he dado en mi vida, y pude notar como se relajó.

Y sin más que hacer, caminé los metros que me separaban de ella. Y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa diganme en los comentarios que los voy a recibir gustosa, me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza y por cualquier cosa les digo que no voy a abandonar esta historia**

 **Sayonara**


End file.
